Un departamento en Nueva York
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Historias independientes sobre Blaine, Kurt y Rachel viviendo juntos en NY. 1: Kurt's POV. A Kurt le gusta dormir con Blaine y Rachel, por extraño que pueda parecer a veces, Klaine. Finnchel. Kurt/Blaine/Rachel.


**Fandom**: Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Fuera de los límites_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Blaine Anderson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine. Kurt/Rachel/Blaine friendship o... _cosas raras. _Hints de Finnchel.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> pg-13  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>2108 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Future!fic. Lenguaje. ¿Menciones escuetas de relaciones sexuales? Creo que no más que eso.

* * *

><p>No es la primera vez que les pasa y Kurt sabe que no será la última tampoco. Las primeras veces, se valió de excusas tontas y de la culpa que sabía que sentían ambos aún por haberle hecho pasar aquella mala época después de la fiesta en la casa de Rachel.<p>

Dormir con una chica siempre había sido uno de sus pequeños placeres culpables, y a Kurt no le gusta renunciar a sus pequeños placeres culpables. A veces piensa que son reminiscencias de la época en la que dormía con su madre, a veces piensa simplemente que es un histérico. Pero a Kurt le agrada la sensación de otro cuerpo, generalmente más menudo que el suyo, al que siente frágil y tibio entre sus brazos. A Kurt le gusta la sensación de que alguien pueda tenerle la suficiente confianza como para permitirse ser tan vulnerable con él, sin que haya ningún sentimiento romántico de por medio. Kurt ha dormido infinidad de veces con Mercedes y con Rachel, con ambas y con cada una por separado, e incluso ha compartido la cama con Brittany más de una vez durante aquella época en la que Santana aseguraba que su ruptura era definitiva y la rubia no podía pasar más de media hora sin llorar si no había alguien entreteniéndola, y todos los integrantes de New Directions tomaban turnos. Carole solía bromear diciendo que habían pasado más chicas por la cama de Kurt que por la de Finn, y a su hermanastro no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero Kurt solía encontrar hilarantes esos comentarios.

Dormir con Blaine es un placer que merece una categoría aparte, y no es ni pequeño ni culpable, pero Kurt lo protege con un celo más digno de mejor causa. Blaine se mueve demasiado mientras duerme, y usa mucho menos abrigo de lo que a Kurt le gustaría, además de la eterna compulsión por dormir en ropa interior que hace que a Kurt se le crispen los nervios. Pero todos esos detalles se desvanecen en el aire, porque no hay nada más maravilloso que la sensación de los brazos de Blaine sobre su cintura justo antes de dormirse, los pies que se encuentran y juguetean bajo las sábanas, el calor innato de Blaine, que permite que Kurt pueda dormir en invierno con menos de cinco abrigos por primera vez en su vida, el despertarse al instante si ha habido algún cambio en la respiración de su novio, aunque Blaine ni se entera, porque están tan compenetrados el uno con el otro que si a Kurt le pica la garganta, Blaine se rasca el oído.

No para un básico diario, pero a Kurt le gusta dormir con Rachel y Blaine. Tal vez se pierde de sus increíbles sesiones de sexo matutino, pero estas escasas noches fortalecen indescriptiblemente el vínculo entre los tres, y aseguran que Rachel va a estar de buen humor durante toda la semana, lo que no es poco. Pero cuando lo hacen porque Rachel está deprimida o se siente triste y sola, y no porque se desvelan charlando hasta tarde, o se quedan dormidos viendo una película, Rachel duerme en el medio. A Kurt no le dan celos, aunque los finge: sabe que la relación entre Blaine y Rachel es tan platónica y dulce como la suya propia con Rachel, lo cual es un alivio, porque sería un dolor de cabeza lidiar contra la tendencia de su novio a andar por la casa ligero de ropa. Quizás pueda parecer un poco extraño, pero Kurt sabe de las manos que acarician, de los besos espontáneos, y contra todo pronóstico, no siente que haya nada sobre lo que hacer un escándalo, porque él mismo comparte esas situaciones con Rachel de tanto en tanto, y sabe que no ponen en duda su sexualidad, y mucho menos la fortaleza de su relación con Blaine. Kurt siente que ha madurado, y eso le infla un poco el pecho de orgullo. Quizás Finn o cualquier otro hombre heterosexual no sea capáz de entenderlo, pero no son otra cosa que demostraciones de efecto entre tres personas que han compartido mucho y se quieren quizás _demasiado_.

Cuando duermen los tres juntos, Kurt siempre se despierta primero y se encuentra indefectiblemente con la cabeza de Rachel apoyada en su pecho, su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la castaña, y con Blaine abrazando a Rachel por la espalda. Esos son los momentos en los que Kurt se _aterroriza_ un poco y siente miedo de que las cosas se le estén saliendo un poco de control, de que Rachel, o incluso Blaine, entienda en esta relación de tres algo que él jamás ha querido implicar. No tiene esa sensación durante la noche, cuando se duermen, porque en esos momentos todo es piel y aliento, y manos que conoce, y cuerpos que conoce, y confianza infinita, y el cabello largo de Rachel y esa sombra de barba que comienza a salirle a Blaine alrededor de las siete de la tarde, excitando e irritando a partes iguales su piel hipersensible. Kurt no es partidario del amor libre ni de nada que se le parezca, porque se involucra profundamente tanto en_ poseer_ como en _ser poseído_, y siente ambas cosas con una intensidad tan exhaustiva que piensa que jamás podría dirigir esos sentimientos a más de una persona a la vez sin terminar consumido y exhausto. A Kurt tampoco le _interesa_ proyectar esas emociones hacia nadie más, porque Blaine monopoliza la gama entera de sus sentimientos (el amor, el deseo, la amistad, el respeto, la pasión, el compañerismo, la lealtad) y simplemente eso satisface por completo su necesidad de afecto. Eso no significa que lo que Kurt siente por Rachel no sea intenso ni variado: Kurt sabe que un componente fundamental de su amor por Rachel (porque es amor, en una de sus tantas formas y variantes) es la identificación. Kurt ve en Rachel mucho de sí mismo, tanto de sus defectos como de sus virtudes, y sabe que tanto en ella como en si mismo hay un fuerte rasgo narcisista, que era lo que los empujaba a agarrarse de los cabellos cuando estaban en la secundaria, y es lo que ocasiona que se adoren tanto ahora que tienen veinte y tantos años, y han vivido _tantas_ cosas, juntos y por separado.

Kurt no ha hablado con él al respecto, pero en su imaginario, es esa misma semejanza entre él y Rachel la que explica en gran proporción la relación de Blaine con la castaña. Rachel es una chica, y si bien eso explica que Blaine no pueda sentir atracción física o sexual por ella, el hecho de que Rachel es tan parecida a Kurt, tanto emocional como intelectualmente, explica la fuerte conexión que Blaine sintió (y aún siente) por la castaña al poco tiempo de conocerla.

Kurt sabe que esta explicación nace a medias de su narcicismo y a medias de su deseo, pero es la explicación que ha elucubrado en su mente, y _tiene sentido_, y no lastima a nadie, y es la que le permite levantarse primero para preparar el café y hacer las tostadas cuando duermen los tres juntos, así que no va a desecharla, porque si no tendría que echar a patadas a su amiga de su cama y la de su novio, o sentarse a llorar en un rincón, agarrándose la cabeza y preguntándose qué está haciendo de su vida. Y Kurt no quiere hacer eso, porque está _bien_ así, está _cómodo_, y está _feliz_, y mientras tanto Blaine como Rachel también estén _bien_ así, no va a ser él quien proponga cambiar la situación, poner _límites_ claros, establecer un adentro y un afuera, un permitido y un pecado, un _mi novio_ en esta esquina y _mi amiga_ en aquella otra, en lugar de _minovioymiamiga_, todos felices cantando por la mañana y luego, en la noche, durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama.

Kurt los despierta con el desayuno en la cama (té con miel para Rachel, una lágrima para Blaine, un café fuerte para si mismo, y tostadas para todos). No es que Kurt esté haciendo excepciones a su fuerte política de no comer en la cama; lo hace simplemente porque cambia las sábanas cada vez que Rachel duerme con ellos: quiere mucho, _muchísimo_, a la chica, pero definitivamente no quiere que su perfume sea el olor predominante en el cuarto mientras hace el amor con Blaine, _muchas gracias_. Y mientras desayunan en la cama, con Blaine sentado en su regazo, y recostado contra su pecho, y Rachel, distraída, acariciándole una pantorrilla de forma inconsciente, mientras parlotea un poco sobre Finn, un poco sobre su obra, un poco sobre lo desagradables que son sus compañeras de elenco, y lo poco que aprecian su talento, y Kurt la consuela diciendo que _no entienden nada de la vida_, y Blaine le acaricia los rizos castaños y los pómulos altos con dedos lánguidos, aunque Rachel no necesita que la consuelen, Kurt se da cuenta de que no _hace falta_ poner límites.

Y pese al pánico que lo invade al momento de despertarse, cuando están ahí los tres, tan dueños de sí mismos, tan seguros, tan felices, tan _cómodos_, Kurt se pregunta cómo puede preocuparse por esa relación que los envuelve a los tres, extraña o no extraña. Kurt sabe que no necesita poner límites, ni poner nombres ni etiquetas, los tres lo saben y lo aceptan, y lo han hecho siempre desde el primer día. Las ecuaciones son simples: cuando Blaine ha tenido un mal día y necesita un masaje, Rachel sabe que debe huir del departamento como rata por tirante, porque Blaine no podría tolerar siquiera otras manos que las de Kurt cerca de su cuerpo; cuando Kurt está enojado con Finn, Blaine sabe que debe encerrarse en la cocina a leer con los auriculares puestos, porque sólo Rachel es capaz de alegrarlo sin que mate a su hermanastro o a unos cuantos inocentes de por medio; cuando Rachel casi prende fuego la cocina en uno de sus tantos fallidos intentos por cocinar, Kurt sabe que debe callarse y simular que nada ha pasado, porque solo Blaine tiene el tacto necesario para lidiar con ella, su histeria y el bajón de su autoestima en esos momentos. Los límites son claros: el amor que Kurt siente por Blaine tiene muchos puntos en común con el que siente por Rachel, pero hay momentos y cosas que Kurt reserva exclusivamente para cada uno de ellos (y las que reserva para Rachel tienen mucho que ver con su espíritu de diva, pero no solo con eso; y las que reserva para Blaine tienen mucho que ver con el sexo, pero no solo con eso), y está seguro que los otros dos tienen también sus propios límites, sus propias reservas, sus propios _secretos_.

Kurt sabe que el día de mañana, en un año, dos, o diez, las cosas serán distintas: Finn y Rachel se casarán de una maldita vez, y él y Blaine se _librarán_ de una buena vez del _pequeño demonio de Tazmania_, como la llaman a veces entre risas. Kurt ve los puntos en común entre su amor por Rachel y su amor por Blaine, pero también ve claras las diferencias: el día de mañana, _podrá_ vivir con Rachel a su lado tan solo por unas cuantas horas por semana, o teniéndola colgada al teléfono, pero no _podría_ vivir sin Blaine esperándolo al llegar a casa, sin el calor de Blaine arropándolo en las noches, sin sus besos de buenos días, sin sus caricias de buenas noches. _Kurt puede vivir con Rachel en su cama, pero no podría vivir sin Blaine en su cama.  
><em>  
>Los límites son claros, aunque se vean borrosos cuando se despierta por la mañana, y cuando ha bebido tanto alcohol que todos los labios se le hacen apetecibles de besar. Los límites son claros, y mientras los límites sean claros, se puede hacer sin remordimiento de consciencia todo lo que esté <em>fuera de los límites<em>, cómo permitir que Rachel duerma con ellos en la cama, cómo permitir que Rachel bese los hombros desnudos de Blaine mientras desayunan los tres juntos, como morderle el lóbulo de la oreja cuando quiere hacerla callar un poco. Porque Blaine, _su novio_, y Rachel, _su amiga_, están dentro de sus límites, dentro de lo que Kurt espera tener y conservar para el resto de su vida. Pero _RachelyBlaine_ está fuera de sus límites, está en su propio universo paralelo que existe solo dentro de ese pequeño departamento en Nueva York, en el que las únicas reglas que rigen son la_ libertad de expresión_, la _felicidad_ y la _comodidad_.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> Esto estaba trabado en mi cabeza desde hace semanas. Tenía que dejarlo salir. Les advierto, esto no es un fic de capítulos, ni va a tener necesariamente continuidad precisa. Pero tengo más ideas que están planteadas en este univeros, y cuando se me ocurra alguna de ellas, vendré a postearlas aquí todas juntas. Solo no se entusiasmen esperando continuidad, continuación o actualizaciones regulares (como si yo actualizase regularmente, anyway...)

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
